Pan's NIGHT ( not good w/names @ all )
by ZeroGrl
Summary: pan,bra,marron,goten, and trunks get together and party....


Pan turned up her stereo loud and jumped onto her bead and dipped her sugar cookie in a glass of milk and took a huge bite out of it. *now this is living* She thought laying her head down onto her pillow. Her parents, Gohan and Videl were out of town for their honey moon and Goten was staying with Trunks for the weekend. She had the whole house to herself, and perhaps she could share a night or two with Bra and Marron. Her sugar cookie broke in half, one part sinking to the bottom of the glass, the other being plunged into her mouth. She took a long gulp of her milk, finishing it, whipped off her mouth and reached over to pick up the phone. She might as well make the most of it! She called Bra first.  
" TRUNKS QUIT IT- Hello?" Bra picked up the phone.   
" Haha, Trunks bothering yah?"  
" Him and Goten won't leave me alone! They keep coming in and out of my room!"  
" They're just bored... so whatcha doing?"  
" LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE!!!..... do you really need me to answer that?"  
" I guess not... Wanna come over?"  
" Oh yeah, you have the house to yourself don't yah?"  
" Sure do!"  
" I'm pretty sure Trunks could lend one of his cars and I can be over there in about ten minutes. Alright now all I gotta do is put on some make up, oh you gonna call Marron?"  
" You read my mind, so see yah in ten?"  
" You betcha! See yah!--- CLICK"  
Pan hung up and picked it back up again to call Marron. Tonight was going to be fun!! The phone rang twice and Marron picked up.  
" What do you want!- I mean, yeah-hello?'  
" What the freak?"   
" Sorry thought you were someone else.."  
" I would hope so... wanna come over?  
" Right now?"  
" Sure, why not? Bra's coming..."  
" Heh, I don't have no ride..."  
" Bra is borrowing on of Trunk's car, we'll come pick you up."  
" Uh... alright, see yah on the flip side."  
" Buh bye!—CLICK"  
Pan turned her stereo down a little and walked into the bathroom. She combed her jet black hair back and little and then ran downstairs. She opened up the fridge to find some snacks and refreshments for her and her friends. All there was were left overs from the night before, a half full, half empty bottle of ketchup, milk, and some bruised tomatoes.   
" Crap... that's not cool. Mom didn't leave me any munchies..." She opened up the covert and saw two boxes of cereal, cookies, two cans of vegetable soup, and some mash potatoes mix. She moaned and then looked down to find a letter w/her mom's handwriting on it. * oh la~la* Pan begun to read it.  
  
* Hey Panny,  
I know there isn't much food in the house so I left some cash in a shoe box underneath the couch. Spend it wisely because you have to make it last all weekend. I strongly suggest that you get some heathy food, like perhaps some sandwiches.... plums, celery, rice, and some tuna. Your father recommends oat meal for breakfast and late night meals, but you can get some ice cream if you want. I wont tell. Please don't make a mess out of the house and we'll be back Monday around eight in the morning. Get some sleep and don't have too much fun.  
-mom*  
  
" Alright, money!" Pan dropped the letter and ran into the living room. She reached underneath the couch and sure enough there was the shoe box filled with money. She was sitting on the couch counting the money when the door bell rang. She put the money in her pocket and got up to go answer the door.  
Bra was there, but so was Trunks and Goten standing behind her grinning. May I mention that Bra didn't look to pleased either.  
" Oh..." Pan said.   
" They wanted to know if they could come too, they have no life...."  
" Well, uh, sure I guess. We gotta go pick Marron up and I have some money so we can stop and get some munchies..."  
" Sounds good to me, come on, I'll drive." Bra said turning around and heading toward the car.  
" Why can't I drive? It's my car!" Trunks complained.   
" Because we're letting you hang out with us!"  
" Is that so bad!???"  
" I CALL SHOT GUN!!!" Goten yelled running to the car and jumping into the passenger's seat as fast as he could.  
" UGH!!!" Trunks grabbed onto his lavender hair, " NO FAIR! I CANT DRIVE AND NOW I CANT SIT IN THE FRONT!"  
" Hahahaha! Mwhahahaha!" Pan laughed and got in the back.   
The group out managed to get into the car all living and headed to the grocery store.   
  
FRONT SEAT(S):  
" So, Bra, what dye did you use to color your hair?" Goten asked.  
" Oh, I used Aqua Fearie, you like?"  
" Yeah, I was thinking about dying mine that color!"  
" No, no. Not Aqua, only I looked good in that. You should try maybe... red? Yeah, that's it!"   
" Thanks, I'll do that..."  
" We need some tunes!" Goten said turning on the radio. He started dancing and signed and Bra giggled. He snapped his fingers and started twisting about causing her to laugh ever harder and she took her eyes off the road.   
" LOOK OUT FOR THAT SMALL CHILD!!!" Goten cried pointing ahead. Bra's eyes snapped open and she swerved the car, but there was no child. Goten began laughing uncontrollably.  
" GOTEN THAT WASN'T FREAKIN' FUNNY!"  
" HAHAHAHA- I-It was too me!! HAHAHAHA!!"  
  
BACK SEAT(S):  
" I think he should leave his hair black..." Pan said.  
" Me too." Trunks remarked looking out the window.  
" Maybe it'd look good with Red highlights, but I like it black."  
" Me too." Trunks said again. Pan turned and looked at him weird but then shook her head and continued looking out of her window.  
" I hate this song....."  
" Me too."  
" Wait no, never mind, I liken this one..."  
" Me too."  
" NO YOU DON'T!! QUIT IT!! You don't have to agree with me on everything! STOP SAYING THAT!!"  
" Hmmm..."  
The group also managed, barley, to make it to the Grocery store. They walked in and headed straight toward the alcohol section, tonight was going to be fun. Goten opened up the fridge and grabbed an arm full of Bud Light.  
" Trunks will pay for me!"  
" Ugh, you have bad taste..." Bra said picking up two things of wine. Trunks grabbed an arm full of wine coolers.   
" I like those..." Pan said looking up at Trunks as she grabbed onto some wine coolers of her own.  
" Me too," Trunks laughed.   
" Marron is gonna want a Colt45... That's what she always gets..." Bra suggested.  
" More like three of them..." Pan remarked.  
" True." Trunks said grabbing three Colt 45s.   
" Trunks, you and Goten go buy the beer 'n stuff and go wait in the car. Pan and I will go get the treats."  
" Treats?" Goten asked. Trunks grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him away. Pan and Bra giggled and began walking toward... the " treats".  
" So what are these treats any way?" Pan asked with an evil grin on her face.  
" These," Bra picked up come whip creme, cherries, ice cream, and syrup.   
" BRA!!!"  
" What!?"  
" We're not gonna use those are we!? I mean it's Trunks and Goten!!"  
" Of corse we are! We gotta have something sweet to eat!"  
" Wha????"  
" HAHAHAHA, did you think that we were gonna use them on each other!?" Pan looked down and blushed.  
" Well..."  
" Well you were just hoping too!" They both giggled and then went to go pay for the " treats".   
The two girls walked up to the car and Pan got in the back with Trunks and the food and drinks.   
" So what's in the bag?" Goten asked. Bra and Pan looked at each other a laughed evilly.  
" Nothing much!" Bra pushed her foot down on the gas and they were off to go pick up Marron.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
When they arrived Marron was standing outside on her porch waiting. Pan got out of the car and greeted her.  
" Sorry it took awhile, we stopped by the store first." Before Marron could answer there was a loud clatter from inside followed by yelling.  
" Mom and Dad are fighting again."   
" Hmmm... that's not cool."  
" Nope, come on, let's go." Marron walked to the car with Pan and the both got in the back of the car with Trunks.  
" I feel like a bunch of Mexicans..." Goten remarked as Bra pulled out of the drive. She laughed at his comment. Marron looked down at the drinks.  
" My God, what are all these drinks for?" She asked. Trunks laughed and handed her a Colt45.   
" I guess we're partying tonight!" He said laughing. After a couple of minutes they arrived back at Pan's house and they all headed up to Pan's room, drinks, food and all. In here room they put the snacks and refreshments in a cooler placed on her desk and turned on the stereo. By the time they begun drinking they all sat down on Pan's bed, turned down the music, a toasted.   
" You guys, I just want you to know that I'm not getting drunk tonight." Pan commented.  
" Yeah right, you're just saying that because you are!" Bra said.   
" No, I'm serious, I don't wanna get too out of control. Plus getting drunk isn't necessary."  
" You're right, I wont get drunk either. It's stupid..." Marron agreed.  
" Well, if you can't beat em, join 'em!" Bra said toasting with Goten. The guys just shook the shoulders showing that they wanted to stay sober also. They turned up the music again and started dancing and....partying. After about an hour or so later they settled down and sat back down on Pan's bed to decide what to do next.   
" Well, we could go downstairs and watch a movie." Pan suggested.  
" You guys... I don't feel so well..." Bra said getting up from the bed and ran into the bathroom, Pan followed. Bra leaned over and threw up five glasses of wine and two bu lights into the sink.  
" Bra you said you weren't gonna get drunk!" Pan yelled, obviously disappointed.   
" Who cares! Either way it was wrong!" She answered still leaning over the sink. She threw up again.  
Pan sat down on the side of the bath tub and leaned over placing her hand on her head. All she could do was listen to her friend puke in her bathroom sink and regret drinking. After a couple moments of that Bra leaned back up and washed the sink out including her face and then sat down beside Pan.  
" Remind me not to ever do that again...." Bra said, her voice hoarse. Pan looked up, tears in her eyes, and hugged her friend. They stayed like that until Marron knocked on the door.  
" You guys okay in there!?"  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Marron, Trunks, and Goten went downstairs to the living room to watch a movie while Pan and Bra changed into some of Pan's night gowns. They made to downstairs just after the previews were over and Bra sat down next to Goten and Marron on the couch and Pan sat down next to Trunks on the smaller couch. Goten had chosen to watch The Little Mermaid and after arguing about it with Marron she finally gave in so that's what they watched. In the end of the begging of the movie, when the sea creatures start singing *Under The Sea* Pan got up to go get the whip cream, ice cream, syrup, and cherries. But when she came back down Bra and Goten were making out on the couch! Pan laughed when she saw Marron being smothered by the couple.   
" Oh well, more for us..." Pan said sitting back down beside Trunks and started making herself some ice cream. Marron mouth the words 'help me ' so Pan scooted over and let Marron squeeze in beside her and Trunks. After awhile of trying to watch the movie Trunks, Pan, and Marron decided to let Bra and Goten have the living room to them selves so they went up stairs to Pan's room. When they got up there Pan sprawled herself out on her bed while Marron got on the computer and Trunks messed around with Pan's CDs trying to figure out what to play.  
  
Meanwhile.... DOWNSTAIRS:  
  
Goten stopped kissing Bra and sat up.  
" They went up stairs..."  
" So?" Bra said jumping back on top of him and begun to kiss him passionately. Goten pulled away and once again sat back up.  
" This isn't right...." He said looking down. Bra signed and sat up also. She looked at him somewhat annoyed.  
" Why not?"  
" Because we aren't even going out...."  
" Ugh, you are the only boy I know who ever cares about that!"  
" So... it's important to me!"  
" Hmmm....."  
" I'm not gonna do something like this unless it's my girlfriend..."  
" We're only making out! It's not like we're gonna have sex or anything!"  
" I know... but still..."  
" Gosh Goten," she sighed again, " well are you gonna ask me out?" Goten looked up at her and smiled.  
" Really?"  
" Sure, I mean, why not?"  
" Ummm... okay... Wanna go out?"  
" Eh... since I'm really horny I'll let you pass with that. But you owe me a better pick up line later!" She said pouching onto him again.  
  
UPSTAIRS:  
  
" Did you know those web master jerks shut down Hot mail..." Marron mumbled clicking away on the computer.  
" Heh, is that all you care about?" Pan asked.   
" Well... that's my mail... My pen-pal from America was suppose to respond to my letter..."  
Trunks managed to pull himself away from the CD player and sat down on the bed beside Pan. After a moment of silence Trunks laid his head down on Pan's stomach.  
" Hope you don't mind..."  
" Nah, it feels good. Haven't had someone lay their head down on my stomach in awhile..."  
" How does that feel good?"  
" I guess simple things feel good to me, like massages and just the touch of someone."  
" How about this, sit up," Trunks said getting up. Pan looked at him weird but did as she was told. He crawled up behind her and started to massage her back and shoulders.  
" Mmmm... That feels good..." She moaned, " You sure are good at that..."  
" Heh, my mom pays me to do this to her."  
" O lucky me, I get a freebie."  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
I WILL WRITE SOME MORE ONCE I GET SEVEN REVIEWS..... 


End file.
